See you later
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: Dave was..in a painful place and all of these goddam memories of John kept coming to him. From their first conversation to meeting in real life, Dave's been in love with John but can he tell him before he goes under? Character death. Sadstuck


See you later

_Goodbye was never a great word. Was there any reassurance that goodbye would result in two people seeing each other again? Instead, why not say see you later? It means that two people will meet each other again. It always would._

"Fuck"

Dave Strider, Knight of time, maker of sick beats and phat rhymes, and creator of SBaHJ was currently fucked at the moment. He held a hand to the side of his stomach trying to stop the blood. Pain coursed through every fiber of his being. It hurt to breathe. His breathing was laborious. He tried to get oxygen but it hurt so much to breathe, to take a life-giving breath. His ribs ached as he tried to take a breath. Exhaustion started to set in but he needed to get to the transportalizer, which was a considerable distance away from him.

_Man, this time-traveling deal is freaky as hell..Fuck, my other 'selves' are really a pain in the ass to deal with..Especially since one of them gave me such a hard time. Well..at least I got the stuff Jade needed for the session. Man..These other kids better win the game. We went through hell traveling to this new 'universe'. _He thought to himself. He wondered briefly what his 'brother' was like in this new universe and also about that 'John-looking' kid. The last time he saw them was in some freaky dream bubble thing with Rose and the other trolls. That reminded him: he really needed either a miracle (not one from that freaky juggulo clown) or a really good medic, but he doubted anybody had any healing skills.

_Well..if I end up pushing daisies or some shit, despite my 'godhood'..might as well be with a bang. Striders always leave with a bang. Shit, I want to see them. I want to see Rose, Jade, even Vantas right now. But…I want to see John. No I __**need**__ to see John_. Suddenly, Dave felt a pang in his head and he fell over on the hard ground. His head was ringing, pain shooting through his body and blood getting all over his godtier clothes (Lucky that they clean themselves). Dave wanted the pain to end so badly. It never hurt this much when Bro randomly attacked him and when they had their strifes.

_Dave, lying on the roof of his apartment complex had been defeated for about the 50th time already, sword splayed out of his hand. He ached all over. Man, Bro gave him a good beating. He wondered sometimes why Bro kept doing this to him. Was it to prepare him for the outside world or was it something more? He was about to get up when Bro extended his hand out and lifted Dave up. _

"_Come on little man, you did a lot better than yesterday. Let's get lunch now. I'm starving."_

Was it true that people about to die see their life flash right before their eyes? If it was true, then it's happening to Dave at this very moment. He kept getting flashbacks from moments of his life. To his strifes with Bro, making sick beats on his turntables, writing down raps, creating the next page of SBaHJ and pestering his friends every day. He remembered talking to Jade when she was 'taking' another nap (man, why did she sleep so much). His psychoanalytic sessions with Rose complete with dream analysation, and accusations of his flagrant homosexuality peppered with sarcasm. Despite always being sarcastic with her, Rose was his "tentacle therapist" and he could always go to her for advice. As for John…

Shit.

Dave wouldn't be lying if he said that John was the most important person in his life. John's his best friend since they were 10. John was this dorky kid who worshiped Nic cage movies and had a gay crush on Matthew Mcconaughey (Why does he even have a wall dedicated to that man?) Who disliked Betty Crocker because his Dad made cakes every day. Who was dedicated to becoming the best prankster ever (Especially after that one prank John did a while back. You still check the labels on your apple juice after that). Who was what people might say insensitive and tactless at times. Who had eyes that rivaled the blue, endless sky. Who had the most adorable smile Dave's ever seen. Who was the boy he stayed up for hours on Pesterchum just talking about everything. Bro threatened to cut off the internet many times after staying up ungodly hours in the morning. Most of all, John Egbert was the person Dave's been in love with for years. Dave could never forget John. How could he? John was simply unforgettable.

From their first conversation, Dave immediately took a liking to him.

_-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ghostlyTrickster [GT] at 14:27pm-_

_TG: okay awkward introduction time and all because *hi how are you* is boring_

_TG: you may know me as the guy behind that famous blog _

_TG: the mastermind behind the ironic genius of SBaHJ_

_TG: but you can call me dave._

_GT: hahah hey there, dave! well i guess i better introduce myself now. im john by the way!_

_GT: heh, what do i say now? besides from the whole "break the ice deal" because it's so awkward and all. but seriously though_

_GT: how do you come up with a thing like SBaHJ? it's so….how do I say this…suckish._

_TG: hey dont hate on SBaHJ its gold _

_TG: more golden than the gold nuggets found in a pan causing a bunch of hicks to clamor for that shit but what i do brings more than hicks_

_TG: i change lives with the power of 20 minutes spent at paint_

_GT: hah still not convinced. i had no idea why my friend told me to go read it because was it some kind of trolling thing you got going there?_

_GT: whatever. So where does the humble dave reside? by the way you seem, you should be living it up at some mansion with some sick computer or something._

_TG: nahh the mansion is all part of the plan i live in the good'ol state of texas_

_TG: population: homophobic and religious_

_GT: ah man, that sucks. well i live in the boring state of Washington. So hey, want to play a game?_

_TG: shit man im always up to play a game better make it worth my time i am a very busy man you know_

_GT: well, it's like 20 questions but instead of questions, we take turns stating 20 facts about each other_

_GT: i'll go first…._

_After a while talking to this "John" he found out a lot of things playing their little game. Dave found out that he lived with his only his Dad as his Mom died when he was young but John said he couldn't remember a lot about her. He also learned that John loved movies that other people would call"shitty" and he teased him about them but John vowed to "show him the true awesomeness of Nic cage and Matthew Mcconaughey". John also said that while cakes were good and all, he hated them because his Dad would make about 5 cakes everyday. Dave *still really surprised that a kid could detest cake so much* revealed to him that he lived in an apartment with his older brother, liked photography and making sick beats on his turntables. That apple juice was the best drink ever and that he liked to rap. He even did a rap for John but instead of being overly impressed as everyone else was, John thought that it sucked. This boy intrigued him. He never met a person that bluntly stated their opinion; while other people just praised his rapping but it felt like courteous praise, out of politeness and all. _

_Before Dave knew it, John quickly made a place in his life. They would talk every day for hours, from when Dave got home from school to when he went to bed. Every time they talked, they felt closer to each other, telling each other almost everything from Dave's apartment being filled with puppets to John's house being filled with harlequins. Pretty soon, John became Dave's best friend. It's funny that he hasn't even met John in person but even though he only knew John from a computer screen and blue text, John's the best friend he's ever had. They both met these two girls named Rose and Jade later on. Rose being his "therapist" and trading sarcastic quips with him and Jade being the kind and cheerful person she is. They all traded pictures with each other and while Rose and Jade were cute and all, John's picture strangely made him blush for a second. A fleeting thought went by on how Dave wanted to kiss him but he brushed it off for a quick second. He spent thirty minutes trying to get a decent picture of himself and when he showed his face to John, he quote stated that:_

_GT: wow, if you were a chick and all i'd totally take you out on a movie date_

_TG: was that supposed to be an offer or were you trying to torture me _

_TG: but i'd be the best movie date you'd ever have cause look at me_

_TG: i'm gonna be the most attractive date you will ever have in your sad little life_

_GT: pshhh sure but only if you don't complain about it the entire time_

_TG: it's your fault if i complain you're the one who has a shitty taste in movies_

_TG: anyway when did you take that picture_

_GT: like last summer or something? _

_TG: it has been scientifically proven then_

_TG: only you can surpass the levels of derpiness before you start to infect everyone_

_TG: might have to call you "egderp" from now on_

_GT: shut up you're not so hot yourself_

_TG: ah you wound me "egderp"_

_GT: fuck you man_

_TG: heh might have to take you up on that offer someday *winks*_

_GT: i swear i will slap you so hard. your stupid shades will fall off your face._

In a daze from that recent memory, Dave tried to get up and he noticed something. His signature shades were cracked. _Oh no..no no no NO NO FUCK. MY SHADES. _While Dave was internally freaking out over his shades, he began to remember why they were so important to him in the first place.

_December 3, another birthday has gone by. 13 years of existing on planet earth. Anyway, Dave waited until Bro had gone out to get his birthday packages sent from John, Rose and Jade. He went out to where the mailboxes were, got the packages and then ran to his room before Bro knew about them. Which one to open first? He thought. Dave decided to open the blue package first (from John) as it was smaller than the other packages. Opening it, he found a pair of shades and a birthday note from John. Picking up the note, he began reading it, finding the reasoning behind John's decision to get him "the totally ironic gift of Ben Stiller's shades". After reading the note, he immediately discarded the pointy, anime shades he's been wearing for years and put on the new shades John got him. They fit him better. He looked more like himself now. He didn't know why these shades fit him so much. After all, Ben Stiller wore them on his stupid face. Maybe Dave can be himself now. Not a copy of his brother but himself. Maybe these shades were the first step. Maybe it was a sign that John liked him as himself, not as the "cool kid" persona he always put up but as "Dave Strider". Who knows? From that moment, Dave wore the shades he would continue to wear for a long time._

Trudging to the transportalizer, he was given a new motivation. He will get to the transportalizer because…he needs John. He needs to tell John how he feels because Dave doesn't know how much time he has left before he goes. Funny, how time is his element but now, time isn't in his grasp not knowing how long he'll be around for. Not knowing if he'll have enough time to confess. He just wished he had more time…

_Seeing John in the flesh felt unreal: he was here, right in his arms. John wasn't just blue text on a screen anymore. He was real. He was real and touchable and huggable and now he can be in his arms. His features were more attractive than he imagined. Bucked teeth, messy hair framing his features and those eyes like the bluest sky on a clear day. Now, Dave could hear his voice, his laugh being the best sound Dave's ever heard. _

_John ran to him and gave him the tightest embrace he's ever had. He hugs him back tightly as if when he let go, John would disappear. _

"_Wow, it's so great to finally meet you in real life. You're finally real..not that you weren't but you know…red text on a screen is kind of an empty reassurance."_

"_Yeah..I get what you mean…Man, it's so great that you're here..man everyone on this meteor is kinda….crazy"_

"_Haha yep, trolls..I met some troll ghosts in a dream bubble and let's just say….they all need Jesus."_

"_Hahahah I wonder what kinds of memes were made when we were gone..I need some new rapping material, it's gone staler than bread forgotten for weeks. It's still edible and all but it tastes shitty"_

"_I hope you improved..save my ears from having to listen any more of your shitty raps."_

"_Well, when you hear them, you're going to eat those words Egbert."_

"_Anyway..how's Rose doing? Still doing her psychoanalysis thing?"_

"_More than ever..she's got it in with an alien chick now..Kanaya I think?"_

"_Well, she's gotten far in the romantic department besides Jade who like dated Davesprite but they broke up recently. Anyway I want to avoid romance for a looong time cause you know the game and all."_

"_Yeah..definitely…."_

"_Dave? Promise me one thing: promise me that you'll always be my best friend even after the game.."_

"_Of course. I'm stuck with you egderp whether you like it or not. Just one exception to that. We're not going to say goodbye to each other cause byes are never good. And it's not true either. We're going to see each other again for sure. So from this moment on, say "see you later"._

"_Okay," John smiled at Dave again and for a minute, Dave wouldn't mind seeing that smile everyday. With a very light flush on his face, Dave grabbed John's hand and said_

"_Anyway, let's go meet Rose. Oh and Karkat's been dying to see you. Said that he's worried that you wouldn't be his friend."_

"_Haha I should push him down the friendship stairs as payback for all the times he's trolled me."_

"_Oh man that'd be awesome..hehe the look on his face when you push him down those stairs"_

Just an hour before Dave got into freaky time traveling shenanigans…

"_John, I'm going to go get Jade's stuff she needs for this session..man why don't the other kids do this shit themselves"_

"_Hehe okay Dave. Just don't get way too involved. The last time you did so, Karkat nearly died from hysterics."_

"_Okay..I'll be careful 'wifey'..see you later!"_

"_Heyy I'm not your wife young man! You're going to have to prove yourself as an able spouse.." John replied sticking his tongue out._

"_Ohh it won't be hard at all..hey John?"_

"_Hmmmm?"_

"_Umm I need to tell you something when I get back..it's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while and it's really important."_

"_Oh why don't you tell me now? I thought you were all slick and all. We're best friends, why not tell me now?" John moved his face extremely close to Dave's causing him to be flustered._

"_A-a-anyway I should get going. Don't pine for me too much" he stammered. It was one of the only times Dave lost his cool like that and he had John to blame for being all cute._

"_Okay, see you later" John exclaimed while making a heart with his hands (probably as an ironic joke)_

_Dave made a heart at John and went off using his time traveling powers._

"SHIT…everything hurts so much..I want it all just to end but…I need to see him"

"I need to..John…" using the last of his willpower, Dave transported himself using the last of his time powers. He fell to the ground, where the rest of the trolls and kids were meeting. Immediately, they all rushed to him, clamoring, shouting out "Oh my god Dave, what happened?" "How did you get those injuries?" "Are you okay" and crowding around him, waiting for him to say something. Some kind of reassurance that he's okay, that he's going to live. Among all the shouting Rose and Jade got up and shouted:

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GIVE DAVE SOME SPACE. WE NEED SOMEONE HERE STAT TO BANDAGE HIM AND CLEAN HIS WOUNDS. WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FOR DAVE TO DROP DEAD? GET ON IT THEN!"

"Where's John?"

"That isn't important at the moment, Dave. What we need to get you is medical attention. Don't put so much strain on yourself.."

"No, John's important. I don't need medical attention. I need to see John. Besides, I'm not going to make it anyway..at least I got to see all of you before I go.."

"What're you talking about Dave? Of course you're going to make it. You're going to make it and we're all going to win the game together. Don't be an idiot" Rose told him trying to convince him that he's going to be alright. It seemed more like Rose was trying to convince herself that her brother would be alright. She never lost her level-headed demeanor like that. She was near tears and hysterics but she tried to calm herself down with Kanaya trying to offer her reassurance.

"And Jade..I got the stuff you needed for this session..looks like you guys will have to win without me."

"No, no. I don't care anymore..if you're not going to be with us..then I don't want to win! We were all supposed to be together. The fearsome foursome can't be complete without you…I don't want to win! I just want you to be here with us. With me, Rose and John.."Jade sobbed, tears streaming down her face, trying to get the words out but couldn't. One of her best friends was dying. For good. Not any of that "half-dead" stuff or he'll revive. He'll be dead permanently and none of them will ever see him again.

"Jade, Rose, don't be ridiculous! You guys have to win the game. You have to create a new universe for us all… you have to look out for each other..it doesn't matter that I'm not going to be a part of it…as long as you guys win the game and live happy lives afterwards..then it doesn't matter what happens to me then. Just…Jade, you're the kindest, most cheerful and most badass girl I know..keep holding on to that and I guess you never needed my help after all then…Rose, you helped me so much during these years..I could always rely on you for everything. You were my rock and the best sister a guy could ask for. I wish I could've met more of the trolls over here…heheh. Oh and Karkat, take care of Terezi. You'll do a better job than I've ever done and don't get so angry all the time. Now, could you bring John over here? I want to spend my last moments with the one I love the most.."

Rose and Jade were in tears and hysterically sobbing, Karkat was trying to hold back a couple tears while holding Terezi, comforting her. Everyone in that room was saddened by the loss of another person. However, everyone began to leave the room, understanding his last request. Rose set out to find John and bring him to Dave. After a little while, Rose brought John into the room and left, understanding his brother's need to be with him. She only wished that they could've spent more time together..it would've made him happy. She left the room, seeing her brother for the last time.

John looked at Dave, shocked seeing Dave in this almost lifeless state. He ran over to him, cradled him in his arms and just silently hugged him. Tears fell down from his beautiful face, and onto Dave's body, staining his clothes with tears.

"W-why Dave, you promised me that you'd be careful..I missed you and now…you won't be there anymore…"

"Ahahah I was never the best promise keeper ever, always the kid who crossed his fingers when making a pinky promise. Wish I could've kept this one though.. you definitely deserve a better best friend since..I can't be anymore…"

"What are you talking about? Of course you're my best friend. Forever man. I don't care if I have to be haunted by you. It'd make for a great movie premise.."My best friend is an insufferable ghost" John tried to laugh but it sounded hallow, not full of his usual happiness. It was sombered by the fact that his best friend in the whole world was going to die. He was going to die and there was nothing

"It's nice that you can still manage to laugh..heh, anything to put a smile on your face..makes my deathbed look a little bit brighter..I can't be sure that I'll come back as a ghost, ghostbusters would exterminate me for being too awesome. I wish I could be your "bff" but, I can't. My "current" situation makes it hard..just do one thing for me? As a last wish and all?"

"What is it?"

"Find the person who makes you laugh. Who pretends to enjoy your shitty movies because let's face it, no one will ever find them quality. Who can take a joke but teases you right back. Who's special in every way because you deserve the very best. Who'll be your best friend but the greatest lover you've ever had. Who'll be in every single quadrant. Who takes the time to enjoy life as life's too short to look back on. Who'll be the first person you'll say good morning to and the last person you'll say goodnight to. Who'll be the one you marry one day. Who you'll spend the rest of your life with as there's no other person for you. Who'll love each and every part of you: your eyes, your hair, teeth, your pranks, your smile, way how you laugh, the way you make it seem that being with you is the only thing that matters in that moment, the way how you always state what you think even if it hurts other people, how open you are with your feelings, all the bad parts but they won't see them as bad as it's you, the way how you make waking up next to you the best thing they'll ever go through, the way how you just make everything worth it because at the end of the day, when they're all tired and fed up with the world, when they see you, they'll be reminded why they go through life. Because of you make it all worth it in the end and that the only thing that matters is you. Find a person who's all this because….. I want to be that person with all of my heart. It's the only thing I've ever needed in my life. To be yours. To be the person who can give you all that but I can't."

Before John could say anything, Dave lifted his head up to kiss him, effectively interrupting him. This kiss was chaste and pure with all of Dave's feelings poured into it. In that kiss, the depths of his feelings were captured by John. Initially in shock, John closed his eyes, tears still spilling out and kissed back. Elated, Dave began kissing back with more force, pouring more passion into it with John running his hand through his hair and taking off his cracked shades. They pulled apart, staring at each other with their own eyes.

"You have no idea how long I wanted do that..I'm glad I got the chance before..you know. Anyway, I meant every word that I said. I love you, John. I love you, I love you, I love you. I've loved you since the first day we met and I loved you ever since. You're my one and only and even after I die, you'll be the only person Dave Strider has ever loved."

"Dave, I love you too..I think I've always have..I wish that we could've had more time together…Fuck! I can't do what you asked. I can't find another person. There'll never be anyone else for me but you. You're my one and only too. Just, please don't go. Please don't leave me…I love you so much"

"This all feels like a dream: me, lying in your arms, kissing you and now you've told me you love me..I never want to wake up from this dream. Is this all a dream? Did you really say you love me? It seems so impossible. You, John Egbert loving me of all people. It almost makes me want to laugh..."

"No, this is all real. You confessing your love, kissing me and dying is all real..." John replied. Now, he's no longer fighting against the fact that the boy he loves will soon be gone. Why couldn't there be some miracle that'll make everything better so they could live happily ever after? Unfortunately, this was reality and in reality, the ones you love go no matter how much you want them to stay.

"Hey, smile again. I want your smile to be one of the last things I see and you'll see me again. I know it. If there's an afterlife, I'll wait for you forever to come. If we're reincarnated, I'll search the entire world to find you again. Either way, we'll always find each other again. We found each other in the first place right?"

"Yeah..I'll wait for you too! In the afterlife, I'll search for you until we meet again. Reincarnated, likewise because in the end, we'll meet again."

They both sat there in silence, waiting for Dave to succumb to his injuries. They intertwined their hands together in an effort to be together before it all ends. Giving John one last kiss, Dave lied down, closed his eyes and said his last goodbye to John. Or rather promising him they'll meet again.

"I love you, see you later" and with that, Dave took his last breath and slept in an eternal slumber.

_So there is an afterlife after all… he had no idea how long he's spent in that room. Guess the afterlife didn't have a sense or flow of time. After all, why would spirits need time? It's not like they're waiting for something in particular. Except for him. He would always sit in that room, looking out as if to see if anyone else was coming. No one has come in a while but he would always sit there. If you asked him what he was waiting for, he'd say: "A very important person to me. We promised each other we'd see each other again and now I have to wait. Because, I told them I'd see them later and see you later always means that_

_We're going to meet again._


End file.
